slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Curly
myssuss here, still can't edit my oc's page... fix it Curly = Curly 'is an Infected Teletubbie who roams the abandoned halls of the '''Unfinished Underground Connection '(U.U.C.) '''Appearance Curly is an 8 ft tall Teletubby monster with a dirty blonde/yellowish fur color. She has long pointed black ears, along with a distorted smile and a third green eye on her forehead. Curly also has 3 long black claws on her hands and feet, as well as a severely damaged tv screen on her stomach. She has random bald patches across her body as an after effect from the custard she consumed, the most noticable ones being on her left shoulder and on the right side of her stomach next to her screen 'Behavior' Curly is a very hostile being, and if she spots a player/something moving she wont hesitate to go after it. She is almost the same speed as the player, and after a while will lose interest, and continue wandering around; randomly stopping at each custard for a small amount of time, until having her attention taken away again. 'Backstory' Curly used to be a worker at the Satellite Station. She was one of the multiple heads of security and a chief engineer. During her time working, she met a Blue Worker named Tom, a seemingly sweet and kind person, who later became her boyfriend. After a few months, and inbetween helping with the construction of the Underground Connection, she gave Tom a keycard to the main door to the station because she trusted him enough. In return, Tom brought 2 pink custards with him which they both ate happily. The following day, while Curly and Tom were sitting around the entrance of the construction area, Tom started suddenly brabbling randomly about how beautiful Curly was and how she "would be even beautiful once she's reborn", and soon revealed that he had betrayed Curly in order to get her extra keycard. During his entire speech, Curly started getting sharp stomach pains to the point her legs started becoming numb. Tom then walked off, rambling on about some purpose he has to forfill, leaving Curly all by herself. Soon enough there were screams from all over the place, and a few workers rushed into the hall to hide in the still-under-construction connection. One of the workers saw Curly in pain, and picked her up to get her to safety as well. As much as she wanted to warn the others about Tom, she couldn't, because the pain got so bad she couldnt even speak properly anymore. Soon enough she had passed out, and was presumed dead by 'some sort of food poisening'. her corpse was locked up in a small room as some sort of "grave". About an hour or two later, while the other workers had barricaded the main entrance that led back to the station, a monster started roaming around and had clearly come out from Curly's 'resting place'. It ripped everything to shreds in its sight. Now Curly is an half mindless monster roaming around the halls of the Unfinished Underground Connection (U.U.C), and she usually feeds off of newborns who wander into her terrain. Due to the fact she eats newborns, she's also classified as a cannibal. One day however, one seemingly smaller newborn wandered in, with a little smile, and Curly soon enough grew attached to it. This results in Curly slowly gaining her emotions back, making her a bit more intelligent than others (she starts regaining old memories, starts being able to talk again, etc). She treats the little newborn as if it were her own, and is extremely protective over it. 'Trivia' *If Curly wouldn't have given Tom the keycard to the main door of the station, Dipsy would've never gotten in with Noo Noo, which probably could've prevented everybody in the station getting killed. *She is later kept in captivity by Dr. Tursko, who then befriends her almost like a pet *The New Born she keeps is named Tiny, because it is smaller than other newborns. *When angered, the seemingly useless black eyes get white irises, as wel as her mouth opening up more to reveal sharp teeth *The design on her eyes (the black ones) were partially inspired by the eyes of the wolf in the music video of Wolf - Siamés *She is capable of talking, but she is not fluent at all. It's more like broken English. *In her 2nd phase, Curly loses her left arm and gains a tail, along with her mouth being permanently open. Her eyes also remain black with white pupils, and her third eye is also black with a green pupil. She is very aggressive in this phase as well. *Because she and Tom had both consumed custards, it is possible that he has been reborn as well and is roaming around somewhere, but for the time being his location is unknown |-| Images = Tiny boy.jpg|Tiny, the New Born that Curly keeps with her. Curly phase 2 wip.jpg|Sketch of Curly's 2nd Phase. Death of the croc.jpg|Curly pretty much killing Croc Dipsy mouthopen.png|Curly with her mouth ripped open Category:Female Category:Infected